The Past Is Practice
by GASPLudwig
Summary: A girl who has a huge family, including a twin,  move to La Push after thier workaholic parents are offered a job and spend lots of time with their cousin Emily. What each of the five girls don't know, is that they were imprinted on...by...wolves?
1. Chapter 1

I was one of those completely messed up kids, that lived with those completely messed up families, in those completely messed up houses. No, I wasn't happy about it, but hey, it's my life.

Sadly, I am not an only child. Not by far. I have four sisters. Yes, I said four sisters. I don't know what's worse, the fact that we all share one bathroom, or that none of us even know anything about being a lady. Well, maybe Alex did. She was the oldest. The most mature. The most annoying.

She was the big sister that kept her long black hair in a tight bun, and basically ran the house. She was so uptight the broom was so far up her ass you couldn't even see the handle anymore. Sure, she was the beauty of the family, always taking good care of her tanned skin and grey eyes. But if you ask me, she was a lot to handle. She was almost eighteen.

Which is a lot better then what I was I guess. I was the second oldest, my names Naomi, but I guess you could say me and Gabby were tied for second. Her being my twin and all. But still, we may look the same with our elbow length strawberry blond hair and forest green eyes, but we sure as hell didn't act the same.

Gabby was the out going twin. The one who stood up for everyone and to everyone. I mean, don't get me wrong, she was a total sweet heart, and my best friend, but I sure wouldn't want to mess with her or her family. Not to mention how short she is. Well, we are. Only 5'2, yet people don't mess with her…unless they want a punch to the gut.

I, on the other hand, consider myself the normal one. Psh, yeah right. I was, no doubt, the freak of the family. I wore the ripped up jeans and the tutus, I danced down the street, singing at the top of my lungs and waking everyone up at five in the morning, yes, I was the weirdo. Me and Gabby were both fifteen and a half.

Then there was Patricia. She was the girly girl of the family. I mean, Gabby was obsessed with fashion and looks, but Patricia was obsessed with just about everything else that had to do with being a girl. She acted snobby and bitchy, her shoulder length, black hair was always perfect, and her bangs were always side swept to reveal her ice blue eyes. She was another one of the beauties of the family. She was the second youngest at fourteen.

The youngest of the bunch was Bridget. She was twelve and had the same strawberry blond hair as me and Gabby. What was really sad, was how she was almost as tall as me and Gabby. Bridget was a tom boy. A hard core, tree climbing, fish grabbing, tom boy. Her cloths consisted of sweat pants and tee shirts, and her grey eyes that matched Alex's were always excited with the idea of something dangerous to do.

Yes, we were an odd bunch. But, we were family, so we had to deal with each other.

My parents were never home. My dad was one of those big time company manager guys, while my mom worked a bunch of little jobs that she didn't really need to do. Her schedule went something like, Walk the neighbors dogs, feed Ms. Stellworths plants, go exercise for the rest of the day. Yeah, and they say I'm the freak.

I ran in the house, Gabby hot on my trails as we came in with ten shopping bags each. We were welcomed with Alex telling us to stop making so much noise from her room, Patricia asking what we got her, and Bridget telling us she was going out. The usual greeting in our house. I walked to the kitchen, throwing down our bags next to the counter and picked up the note on the fridge from my mom that no one else in the house ever bothers to read.

"Sorry dears, off to work again. Be back by six when your father is going to take us out to dinner. He has some exciting news for us. Until then, there's food in the fridge, eat something green. ~Mom." I read aloud to my sisters who were sitting on the living room floor, throwing things out of Gabby's shopping bags, looking for things in their size.

"Once again, what the hell is going on with this whole dinner thing tonight?" Gabby asked, taking time away from her new clothes.

"Dad probably got another promotion again, that's what happened last time we went out to eat together." Patricia pointed out in her snobbish tone.

"Yeah well it's not like they would want to see their kids for any other reason." I said as I plopped down on the couch and flicked on a Law and Order rerun.

"Could you be any louder?" Alex asked rudely as she walked down the steps.

"YES! IS THIS LOUD ENOUGH FOR YOU!" I screamed sarcastically, sticking my tongue out at her. She just rolled her eyes.

"You guys better go get dressed, it's almost six. Dad's going to kill you if you're not all dressed up in time for dinner." She said, looking down at her outfit that I just realized she was wearing. It was a simple black dress that almost touched the bottom of her knees. It had these thick straps and was so high cut it hurt. It looked like a nun dress.

"What are you wearing?" Patricia asked repulsed. She was the biggest fashion queen ever and was highly upset when we chose out dresses that according to her, 'did not flatter us at all.'

"A dress. Like you should be. Now go get changed. We're meeting them at the restaurant in an hour." Alex sneered. God that girl really needed to get out more.

"Come on Noomy." Gabby said excitedly, grabbing my hand and dragging me up the steps.

"I'm not wearing that." I said matter of factly, looking at the green fabric of a dress she held in her hands. It was identical to hers. It was a forest green that almost matched our eyes, and made of scrunched up silk with little silver beads on it. It only clung to one shoulder and I thought momentarily if she really wanted us to look truly identical.

"Oh you love it." She said with an eye roll as she shoved it into my hands.

"No." I said, shoving it back to her, "I love strawberry pop tarts."

"No one loves strawberry pop tarts." She retorted but put the dress away and took out another anyway. It was short and purple, only hanging in the middle of my thigh. It had thin straps and a large bow tied into the back. It was perfect. I nodded in agreement, throwing on the dress and ruffling my hands though my, 'sex hair' Gabby's words not mine.

It was weird how much we looked alike. I mean, we were twins, but I don't think I'll ever get used to it. It was just so…strange.

We went down stairs after Alex called us for the fifth time. She was still wearing the same dress, much to Patricia's distaste, and Patricia, as always, looked completely stunning wearing some slinky red dress that fit her body perfectly. Bridget looked less then pleased as she pulled the girly, blue fabric away from her body. I knew how much she hated wearing dresses.

"We're off to see the wizard!" I screamed, running towards the door.

"The wonderful Wizard of Oz!" Bridget screamed running after my and stumbling on her flat shoes.

"Dorks." Gabby giggled, rolling her eyes as she followed us out the door and towards the car.

"I second that." Patricia said under her breathe. Alex just nodded agreement. I gave them all my famous, 'yeah right' look as I climbed into the back of my dads black company car.

"Is anyone else nervous?" I asked as we got closer to the restaurant that was undoubtedly fancy and boring.

"I am. Just a tad though." Gabby said, her twin senses kicking in. I smiled at her.

"Eh, I'm not really nervous, but I'm a smidgen excited." Bridget said, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"Am I really related to you people?" Alex asked, no hint of amusement in her voice like always. I could almost hear everyone roll their eyes.

"Here we are." The driver said from the front as we pulled up at a two giant glass doors. We walked inside quietly, letting Alex do the talking as usual.

"We were seated soon after, our mother and father already in their seats. They smiled at us, not bothering to exchange hugs or kisses. They were too classy for that.

"So kids." My mother started, "Your father has some very exciting news."

"Yes. I do actually. We are actually here to celebrate my newest promotion." My dad smiled, patting his gelled back black hair and looking at each of us with his grey eyes. "My new job, will require me to move to Washington. Isn't that exciting?" He said, his eyes still dull, yet a smile appeared on his lips.

"So we're moving." My mother clarified, flipping her strawberry blond hair out of her green eyes.

"Moving? You mean to Washington?" Alex asked repulsed at the idea.

"But I have friends here! We can't leave New York!" Bridget piped up.

"Yeah! And that new shop is opening up next week!" Patricia put her two cents in.

"And I think Justin is going to ask me out soon!" Gabby commented enraged. Even though she dated half of the school's boy population, she had a major crush on Justin and has been waiting forever for him to ask her out.

"Stop it! We're moving and that's it! Tomorrow after school actually. We had to wait a while to tell you. You'll have to pack tonight." My dad said firmly, sticking a piece of his steak in his mouth. "What?" He said, looking at me, "You don't have any complaints?" My dad accused harshly. I knit my eyebrows together in frustration.

"Yeah. I don't want to go anywhere with you people." I said glaring at him, he just glared back. He was used to me being the rebellious one.

Okay, so I'm having a blast righting this story! So I thought I would just post it on here and everything! I hope you guys like this! Review please and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

The next day, we all wore black to school. Alex wore her black dress pants, along with a black long sleeved shirt, Bridget wore black sweat pants and a black tee shirt, Patricia wore a black mini dress with a ton of accessories, Gabby was wearing her black leather jacket, along with a matching pair of leather pants, and I was wearing my black ripped skinny jeans, with a black band tee shirt with some green sprinkled on it.

The word of our leaving spread through the giant school like wild fire, and I couldn't even walk down the hall without being assaulted by a ton of hugs. That's what I get for being friendly to so many people.

"Gabby!" A male voice called from behind me, grabbing my arm and turning me to face him. It was Justin. He must of thought I was my sister.

"Hey Justin." I played along. I wondered what this was all about?

"Hey, listen, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out Saturday?" He asked, a blush creeping on his cheeks. The poor kid didn't know we were moving.

"Oh. Uh, I'm not Gabby Justin. It's Naomi." I said, thinking that Gabby should be the one to tell him about us moving. He blushed even more deeply.

"Oh…sorry. Do you know where she is?" He asked, just as Gabby walked up beside us. She smiled at me and I returned it with a sad one of my own before continuing down the hall.

"Hey babe!" I heard one of my best friends, Corinne calling from behind me, I turned to face her but was engulfed in a giant bear hug by her and my two other friends, Bill, and Megan.

"We heard!" Megan said, looking on the brink of tears.

"Don't worry guys, I'll email you every day! And we can talk constantly on the phone! In fact, I want you to call me everyday with an update! I want to know when you finally ask that Jane girl out Bill!" I said hugging them back. I know I should say that I wasn't really good with goodbyes, but the truth was I kind of liked them. I mean, you get this sad feeling in your stomach and your gut clenches, its like a rollercoaster ride.

The day went quickly after that, and soon we were driving home where our parents, and the moving truck, awaited us.

"There you kids are! Where were you all day?" My mother asked, tapping her foot impatiently against the concrete as she leaned against the passenger door of the black company car.

"Um, school?" Bridget snapped, our mom was dense sometimes.

"Oh. Right. Well, come on! Time to go! Everyone in, chop, chop!" She said, slightly aggrevated. I could tell she's been waiting a while.

"Where's dad?" Alex asked as she we all loaded into the car and the driver started the engine.

"He left this morning to get everything set up." Mom explained before turning to the driver and starting up a conversation with him.

I sighed, looking over at Gabby and rolling my eyes as we both put our ear phones in and turned to look out opposite windows at the same time. We were such twins.

We'd been driving forever and I wondered why my dad didn't just Buy us a plane ticket. Patricia said it was because he wanted us to 'bond,' she was probably right.

"HOLY SHIT DID YOU SEE THAT!" I whisper yelled to Gabby who quickly took her earphones out, so did I. There was a giant brown wolf running in the forest beside our car. It was looking in my eyes, refusing to brake our eye contact, and seemed to have no problem keeping up with the cars fast speed.

"MOTHER OF PEARL! THAT'S CRAZY! LOOK! IT HAS FRIENDS!" Gabby said, pointing at the four other wolves that now followed along with us.

By this time, all five of us were looking out the window, locking eyes with a different wolf each and not bothering to break the gaze.

"We're almost there!" My mother called from the front seat, just as the driver made a sharp turn onto a dirt road, cutting off our view of the wolves.

Everyone seemed depressed about not being able to see the wolves anymore, which is why we remained silent until we pulled up in front of two small, red brick houses that were connected by a new looking hall way. My father must have built the small walk way to get from one house to the other. It made me wonder just how long he had known we would be moving here.

I got the smallest room. Not that I was complaining. I mean, all the rooms were pretty big, and I liked the privacy of my room. Since it was the smallest, it was the only bedroom on this side on the house, the rest were on the other side. Meaning if you wanted to get from my room to my sisters or parents, you would have to walk down stairs, and go across the hall way that connected the two houses.

It was perfect.

The walls were a bright yellow, which was my favorite color, and the set up was the same as my old room. Same old wooden bookshelf in the corner, same matching dresser, same white rugs, even the same old bed in the center. It was like I was still at home. Only I wanted to be there.

"Can you believe this place?" Gabby asked as she walked into my room, Bridget and Patricia coming in behind her, Alex was in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"It's so…" Patricia stopped, looking for the right word.

"Green?" I supplied, looking out my window towards the never ending forest.

"Woodsy?" Bridget put in.

"Horrible?" I asked again. Patricia just laughed,

"All of the above." She said with a smile before telling us she was going to go help Alex in the kitchen, which really meant she was going to go make sure Alex didn't get any food on the outfit she picked out for her.

"I miss New York." Bridget groaned throwing herself down on my bed.

"Me too." I sighed, plopping down on top of her with a 'humph.'

"Me three." Gabby chorused, jumping on top of us and making up crack up laughing for no apparent reason. By the time we were down, we were being called down for dinner.

What did you think? It's getting ten times better in the next chapter XD


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

"I don't see why they can't stay home with us for more then an hour." Patricia grumbled as she picked unexcitedly at the grilled chicken Alex made.

"I don't see why you would want them too." I said with a smirk. Honestly, our parents were just plain annoying. I didn't see why anyone would want them to be home with us.

"They're our parents though." Alex said pointedly, giving me the 'you can't deny that' look.

"That's what they call themselves." I sighed, cutting my chicken in to small pieces, though I didn't plan on eating it. I wasn't hungry.

"Don't mess with your food." Alex scolded me hotly. I looked at her for a minute before throwing down my knife and fork.

"I'm not hungry." I said, starting to get up from the table.

"Where do you think you're going?" Alex called to me as I started up the steps.

"To my room?" I asked, slightly taken back.

"Mom and dad said we have to go visit cousin Emerald or something like that." Gabby explained, getting up herself.

"It's Emily. And we're going in about ten minutes so you need to go get ready and come right back so we can go." Alex told us dismissively as she shooed us away.

"we're going now? It's almost nine at night!" I screeched outraged. All I wanted to do was lay down in my bed and dream about New York. By the look Alex gave me I wouldn't be doing that soon.

"She told dad she wanted to see us as soon as we got here. SO we have to go now. Since mom and dad are at the office until eleven, I have to take you. So go get ready!" Alex nagged, but me and Gabby were already halfway up to my room and pulling clothes out of my closet, looking for something half decent to wear. Patricia joined us a minute later, and handed us each an outfit that she said 'would look perfect on us.'

Gabby wore some white jean shorts and a blue tank top, while I was given a pair of really ripped up red skinny jeans, and a black tank top.

We looked as we always did. I looked like the freak twin, and Gabby looked like the normal one.

"You look great Naomi." Gabby commented as I walked out of the bathroom where I just finished straightening my hair.

"Yeah, you too Gabs." I said as we headed down the stairs and out the front doors.

"How do I look?" Patricia asked, walking out of the house with a tight maroon sweater on and a pair of tan shorts.

"Like Patricia." Me and Gabby said at the same time, getting a laugh out of Bridget who looked like her normal self in a pair of black basketball shorts, and a white, formfitting tank top.

"Are we walking?" Patricia asked Alex who just came out of the house and was locking the doors.

"Yup." She said, popping on the 'P', and fixing her regular jeans and grey shirt. She looked…casual.

We followed behind Alex who led the way with Patricia by her side, while me, Gabby, and Bridget linked arms and started chanting the "Lions, and tigers, and bears, oh my!" chant from the Wizard of Oz.

We were obsessed with that movie.

"Would you three shut up! We haven't seen this woman in years! I don't want her to think we're weird!" Alex hushed us fron in front of us, making us giggle uncontrollably.

"Okay, this is it." Patricia said, looking between the paper that held the address and the front door of the little house.

"Well, go knock!" Bridget said, laughing slightly.

"I don't want to do it! You go knock!" Patricia whisper yelled back as we walked towards the door.

"No! You do it!" Bridget nearly shrieked.

"I'll do it!" I finally said, pushing past the two bickering sisters and knocking firmly on the door.

A woman answered a few seconds later and looked over us all. She seemed confused at first before a giant smile broke out on her face and she ushered us in.

"I'm so glad to see you girls again! Please, come in. Sorry for the mess. My husband Sam has some of his friends over. I was just cooking." Emily said gleefully as we entered her small home. We followed her awkwardly into the living room where six giant guys sat around on the couches. They all looked up as we entered and one of them quietly screamed 'THAT'S THEM!,' only to get smacked upside the head by the other guys.

Emily turned to us after the boys eyes, looking at each of us with a happy expression before introducing us.

"Girls, this is Jared, Kim, Paul, Embry, Seth, Collin, Brady, and Sam." Emily introduced us. We all gave a small wave and introduced ourselves.

"Hi. I'm Alex." My oldest sister said kindly, not looking away from the kid Paul's eyes, which he seemed okay with.

"I'm Patricia!" Patricia said a little too enthusiastically, not looking away from Collins eyes. What was going on with my sisters?

"Um, I'm Gabby." Gabby said, giving a small wave but not looking away from Seth, "And this is Bridget." She said, motioning to our youngest sister who couldn't find words but was instead starring at the Brady kid like he was an angle.

"Naomi." I said, giving a little salute. I gave my sisters a confused look before turning around to be meet with eyes that looked like pools of chocolate. It was that Embry guy, just sitting there, openly starring at me. Was there something in my teeth? I quickly frowned, rubbing my teeth mechanically with my finger and making small squeaky noises.

When I didn't think anything would happen, I turned to elbow Gabby in the ribs. She jumped, as if she was just knocked out of a trance and turned to me, her cheeks red with a blush.

"Yeah?" She asked, was if possible that she was slightly irritated with me.

"Starring isn't polite you know." I told her, sticking up my finger in a know it all way. She just rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't starring." She told me simply.

"Psh, yeah, right, and I'm not from Mars." I said with an eye roll of my own. She just smiled and giggled a little before elbowing Patricia in the ribs, who elbowed Bridget, who elbowed Alex. They all had embarrassed red cheeks that I just had to laugh at. Before I could stop myself, I was laughing so hard I thought I might pee my pants. Gabby soon joined in.

"Dorks." We said at the same time as our laughter died down. Everyone looked at us like we were complete weirdo's except Seth and Embry who just seemed to be amused.


End file.
